Personal computing include desktops, notebooks, netbooks, tablets, and/or smart devices. Current methods of sharing information, such as documents, and/or media content, between one or more devices may require a user to save the desired file from a first device on a temporary transport means (flash storage, email transfer, and/or IM file transfer, for example) and transfer the entire file to a destination device. In order to access the transferred file on the destination device, the user may be required to open the file in an appropriate application existing on the destination device and restore state of the transferred information manually from saved data using bookmarks or contextual information about the content of the file.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.